The story of Dick and Mary
by julieandrewsismyqueen
Summary: This is a series of one shots between Dick Van Dyke and Mary Tyler Moore. I longed for them to have had a relationship so I thought I would write about it. Please leave reviews!


**Hey Guys! This is my first story and I thought, I might as well doing it about something I love! This is just going to be a series of oneshots about Mary Tyler Moore and Dick Van Dyke! I don't know how often I will upload but please leave comments and reviews!**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Chapter 1: How it all started

Almost everyone was gathered on the set for "The Dick Van Dyke Show", (from now on I will refer to it as " The DVD show"). They had most of the cast there cast there; Dick, Mary, Rose, Morey, and Richard Deacon. The missing people in the cast we Jerry Paris and Ann Morgan-Guilbert. They were doing a dress rehearsal for tomorrow's taping. This was the episode titled, _The Two Faces Of Rob_. They were on the last scene where Laura is on the phone with a stranger and Rob comes in. Ann would be there too only she had a family affair but will be there for the taping tomorrow. So 'Laura', Mary's character, was on the phone with whom she thought was 'Rob'. However he walked in and she realized that she almost invited a complete stranger into her household. Then after she hung up the phone, Rob chases her around the room until her takes her into his embrace and passionately kisses her.

They were in the middle of the scene, about to kiss, when they hear, "CUT!" in the background. It was the show's creator, Carl Reiner.

"Dick, Mary, what are you doing up here. There is no chemistry in this scene at all!." He put a palm to his face. "Listen, do the whole scene again."

They did it again, with the kiss, and there was still no chemistry. Mary and Dick knew why.

Mary thought, ' _Carl, the reason there is no chemistry is because, if I put chemistry in, I won't be able to control myself. I have been in love with this man from the moment I saw him and I just don't think I can bare to do it any longer.'_

Dick thought to himself, ' _I wish Carl would shut up, I wish that everyone would leave except Mary. I wish that I could take her into my embrace and kiss her until her lips fell off.'_ He shook his head for a moment realizing he couldn't think such was Married! And she was in a serious relationship with some executive named Grant Tinker. But these thoughts of their both being wed to different people her didn't last long. For the moment his eyes fell on her, his heart completely melted. He looked at the freckles on her skin. The lack of makeup except around the eyes aroused him. She was so utterly beautiful, that he didn't think any creature in the universe would be even 1/20 as beautiful as she. He saw the soft flip of her hair she got when she took her curlers out. He saw her amazing figure, Her beautiful arms, gorgeous legs, breathtaking hips…. But then everything stopped. His eyes had landed on the rise and fall of her chest and she almost lost all control.

Then Carl said, "Dick?, DICK!".

Dick knew he had been daydreaming too long.

"Were you even listening to me?'

"Yes, Yes! More Passion. Got it boss." said Dick.

" Dick I want you and Mary to stay here until you get the scene right. We are all leaving. We will see you in the morning. I want burning passion so fiery that the sponsors might even get upset about it." And with that everyone left.

Mary turned to look at Dick and her chest started to flutter. " Dick, should we uh do the scene again."

"Yes, we should. We should get it right before Carl comes back to rip us apart."

They both snickered.

They did the scene and when it came time for this kiss, they did it the same way as before.

Mary said, " Let's do it again. We just need to work on this kiss."

Then Dick almost lost all of his self control. He started to get close to her to prepare for the kiss. He could see the anticipation in Mary's eyes. He thought to himself, ' _She wants this too.'_

Then with that he kissed her. The kiss started out tender but as the two realized they were alone, the passion grew.

Mary thought, ' _Does he love me too? He is kissing me as he does? Maybe it is just for acting purposes. I should kiss him back… But what if he does love me?'..._

And all of the sudden, Mary's mind was cleared. She felt his tongue caress the bottom of her lip and beg for entry. She immediately opened her mouth giving in. She lost herself in this kiss. They were both losing control. They started to make their way over to the sofa when Mary broke this kiss.

"I'd say that was passionate enough. Should we do the scene again?"

Dick replied with a nod.

Mary made her way over to the table. All of the sudden, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She knew what was about to happen. And she was loving it.

Dick turned her around and said, "Mary kiss me."

She did just that. This time this kiss was immediately firey and they made their way over to the couch. This time Mary's tongue begged for entry and Dick immediately opened his mouth.

Mary was so into this kiss and before she realized it, her fingers were toying with the buttons of his shirt.

Then they both broke the kiss.

Dick said, " Mary, I want to make love to you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you and I don't think I have any more self control. I want to show you how I feel."

Mary then uttered, "Dick I love you too."

And with that Mary started undoing the buttons of his shirt as they started to kiss deeply.

Before he knew it, his shirt was off and his hand found the zipper of her dress. He slowly unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor. All Mary had on was a bra and underwear. That turned him on even more. He felt her hands on the buckle of his pants but he lowered his hands to stop her.

Mary sat there confused. The Dick picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He carried her to the bedroom set and laid her down on his character's bed.

After he laid her down, he took her hand and put it back on his belt buckle and they continued where they left off.

Mary pulled down his pants to reveal his underwear. She could see his arousal through his underwear and felt the sensation in her most private area grow.

Dick toyed with the clip of her bra and then unbuckled it. He stopped kissing her and gasped. "Mary you are so unbelievably gorgeous."

Mary blushed and kissed him again.

Then Dick made his way down to the crook of her neck. She arched towards him as he planted open mouthed kisses there. The moans she was letting out were giving his sensations that he had never felt with his wife, let alone anyone. As he made his was down to space in between her breast, he felt her hands slide up into his hair. He kissed every inch of her breast and paused over her nipple. He swept his swollen lips acoss her nipple and heard her moan out his name. Then he planted several opened mouthed kisses on her nipple before he repeated his actions with her other delecate breast.

He then made his way down her stomach until he reacher her underwear. He slowly pulled down the silk garmet and she was full revealed. He planted kisses on her legs until eventually he landed on her most intimate spot. The he started licking and kissing and licking and kissing and licking and kissing. Then as she almost met up with her release, he pulled down his remaining garmet.

He then slowly slid his arousal into her. She couldn't stop from moaning. To Mary it felt better than anything she could have every imagined and she enjoyed it very much.

At first his pumps were rhthymed, but when he knew they were both near there releases, he increased speed. He longed the feel her muscles clech around him. Then, their orgasms hit at the same time and it was utterly the best feeling they had ever had.

After everything had happened, the laid it that small bed. He was planting kisses in the crook of her neck softly, while her hand toyed with his hair.

The Dick looked up at her and said with so much love in his heart, " Mary, I want you to marry me."


End file.
